Pressure-sensitive adhesives (PSAs) are widely used for various bonding applications. In particular, stretch-releasable pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes are often used to bond an item to e.g. a surface of a building component. The item can be released from the surface by stretching the adhesive tape, leaving little or no adhesive residue on the surface.